Holocaust
by Axel bby
Summary: shadow of badlock spoilers! " 'Soon there won't be any of you left, will there Charlie Bone'...Weedon gave a hoarse cackle." 264, nimmo
1. Gabriel Silk

Gabriel Silk

_Deceased__  
Cause of Death: Hit by car; suicide  
Witness Statement:__  
"He stared at me as I was driving up the road. I was getting ready to wave when he stepped into the street, in front of my car. I have good brakes; but not that good."_

--

Gabriel had just finished telling Charlie and Fidelio the entire story when they entered the coatroom. How Manfred brought him into the music room and showed him a mess of trumpets. "Did you do this, Silk?"

The psychic gaped at the talents master. "No," Gabriel was baffled as to why Manfred would suspect _him._ The next move was so quick, it took Gabriel a second to realized what had happened. Manfred grabbed the endowed's wrist and him pull so that Gabriel had no choice but to looking into those black coals. Eyes that could grow nightmares.

His mind went blank as he lost himself in the black eyes, like thick pools of oil. "_No"_ was the only thing he was capable of thinking. As soon as it had come, the mind-sweep ended. The talents master threw Gabriel back when letting go of his wrists. "Very well," he had said, humor tented in his voice.

"That's weird," Fidelio stated, as they finally herded into the coatroom. "What do you think he did?"

Gabriel shook his head, his brown hair falling over his eyes ever-so-slightly. "No clue," He admitted.

"Could he have erased your memory?" Charlie suggested.

Gabriel considered it as he reach for his coat. He hadn't been gone _that _long. Someone would have noticed there was a lapse of time. Maybe there was something _else _he had forgotten. When he reach up and grabbed his cape, he froze on contact.

"Gabriel?" Fidelio and Charlie both spoke in unison. But the brown-haired boy didn't move much. Something was wrong.

Everything became kind of grey. The previous concerns now seemed just boring and unimportant. The coat mattered now. That was all that mattered.

Then, as if someone had pressed play, he grabbed the cape off the hook and put it on. His two companions looked at him funny. "What was that about?" Fidelio asked.

Gabriel shrugged, his motivation in answering drained from him. "Just had a thought," He responded; tone flat.

Charlie and Fidelio exchanged glances, but nothing more was said.

He clung to his coat the rest of the day. Literally. Often keeping his hand clenched to the sleeve. At one point, when Olivia asked why he was doing it, he absently replied "I'm not sure."

The group was concerned, as Gabriel was out of it for the few remaining days of the week. On the bus, Fidelio tried to get Gabriel to talk.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, as he positioned himself comfortably on the bus.

The brown haired boy shrugged. "Just not very outgoing?" His last word curved, creating the question. All of the psychic's responses has been of uncertainty.

"Wanna talk about it over at Pet's Cafe?" Charlie suggested, coming into the conversation.

At that moment, Gabriel realized he had gained control his friends' interest. "Alright," He sullenly answered, "I've got to stop by my house first,"--although he was completely sure _why _he had to--"but we can meet up there," He confirmed with his two friends. Gabriel got up and walked off the bus, for his stop had came just before they have settled their arrangement.

The endowed started to walk up the street, pondering on why he was feeling down. Although, as soon as he tried to think about it, his thought were averted. As if he wasn't suppose to think or was embarrassed to do so.

Gray eyes watched as a car was coming down the slope. The brown-haired boy tried to think again of why he would be so gloomy. But the useless feeling came over him again.

The car was getting closer.

Tried to think about his friends, how they had showed concern for him. How they cared. But it was a strangely hallow thought. Could his gerbils, that he'd see not too long from now, provide comfort? He didn't doubt it.

Eyes were still locked onto the car's bumper for some reason.

Gabriel's mind suddenly went blank again and the dreadful depression weighed down his stomach. Inches away, the car was about to pass.

A few quick steps towards the street and an intentional trip.

And the car hardly had a chance to swerve.

--

**author's note: (**_**shadow of badlock**_** spoliers) when tancred drowned and weedon meantioned the endowed dwinling, i thought of all the good childern's demise. i've got the anxiety of school work and projects, reward people with promised gifts, and writing my own short stories jabbing at me. so, don't expect an update from this too often. but, i'm pretty sure it won't happen once in a blue moon. read and review please. it encourages me.**


	2. Emma Tolly

**Emma Tolly**

**Cause of death: **Animal attack

**Witness statement:**

"_I was just taking a walk… (no further comment)"_

_--_

Night had dropped the curtain. Streetlight flickered on to avoid crippling blindness. Some streets, however, remained lightless. Which had become a natural happening.

The Pet's Café had been closed since eight, but their light continued to glow dimly. Inside, five children sat at the counter. All of them slumped over, their faces lined with misery. Food lay before them, but no one had touched it.

Silence dragged on forever.

Bravery overcame Lysander as he spoke up; "I don't think…" Second thoughts. "Gabriel couldn't've…" Upon loosing confidence, he grabbed one of the cakes and furiously bit into it.

Silence.

Minutes become hours before those hours become days. Or so it seemed like it. A murder was only slightly easier to discuss. There were people who could be blamed, somewhere to direct your swirling emotions. A suicide left unanswered question. Doubt. Unexpressed feelings.

And one haunting thought:

_Could I have stopped it?_

Emma snapped. "HE DIDN'T DO IT!" she yelled in hysteria. Her face glistened with tears and emotion basically dripped from her words.

Freedom from the cruel silence, Fidelio turned to Charlie. Emma's exclamation supported his next words and built his confidence. "Remember when Manfred pulled Gabriel aside?" Immediately terror crossed Charlie's face. "And the mysterious hypnosis?"

"When Gabriel touched the cape…" Haven spoke so quietly, it was as if Charlie hadn't spoken at all.

It was a horrific thought. Was it even possible? Did Manfred, or the other evil children, have the ability to bring someone to take their own life? Could _he _have planted a seed deep within Gabriel's subconscious that bloomed into overwhelming depression? Even bewitch his clothes to support and nourish that seed?

As everyone pondered, colourful lights started to shine on the walls. Images of animals; ponies, cats, dogs, danced on the walls. Almost like a child's rotating nightlight. Lysander gave a pitiful smile and muttered, "Thanks, Liv."

It wasn't much longer before Mrs. Onimous came out of the back room. For a moment she marveled at the shining walls and then focused on the children. "I think it's time to go home," She spoke softly, as if they all would collapse if she made too much noise. The beautiful lights faded away slowly and remorsefully.

Gloomily, everyone slipped off their chairs and collected their pets. Lysander's parrot woke with loud yelling but soon shut his beak. This was not the time. Not the place. Animal instincts.

Murmuring their goodbyes, the endowed all went their separate ways.

When Charlie walked into number nine, Grandma was sleeping in her chair, under a reading light with a book open on her stomach. She jolted awake when Charlie closed the door.

"Sulking, boy?" Her harsh, sleepy voice asked. She grunted, "Good riddance."

His mouth dropped. He could not believe that. Anger swelled within him. At this moment, he wished his endowment was something more violent.

Upon that thought, Grandma Bone's light popped and shattered. She hissed angrily.

The picture traveler considered, for a moment of surprise, that he had somehow been able to explode the light himself.

But that was before he heard his uncle's voice. "That's enough."

That was the end of it.

Gingerly walking as he groped for the walls that concealed the stair case, he made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. When he lay in his bed, the gentle light of his moth lit his room before it rested on his forehead. Charlie sighed, feeling peaceful. Thus, he drifted into sleep.

Which was unexpectedly pleasant.

--

Emma was not as lucky.

When she opened up the door of the bookshop, Julia was instantly in front of her. She shoved a note at Emma and the shape shifter took it in a lazy manor.

"I didn't know what to do…" Julia squeaked pathetically. Nervous.

Emma's eyes, at first, read each word at a slow and unenthusiastic pace. Her reading picked up speed when she realized what she was reading. Gaping, her gray eyes flashed up fearfully at Julia. "Oh my god," She breathed. "They're going to kill Asa."

_Not another. _Without a second thought, Emma was running out the door and into the street. She didn't even bother to pause as she started to change. She was running, hoping, and, soon enough, flying.

Her avian arm fluttered as fast as they could. A falcon was the fastest thing she could think of in her panic. Right now, Emma hadn't a clue how much longer Asa would be decently safe.

She was flying over the forest when a surge of pain ran up her wing. The thought of her pulling a muscle dominated her mind. Suddenly, she was falling out of the sky. Sharp eyes caught blood trailing behind her. She'd be shot? Hunters, _this_ late?

Emma's bird guise was falling faster than she was. By the time she collided with the ground, she was herself. Disgusting cracking invaded her ears. Oh, how much she wanted to inspect her arm. To see what had really happened to it. However, she couldn't even think about moving her neck. If she lay there long enough, maybe someone would come by. Hopefully she was still alive by then.

And then she heard it. A low, threatening growl. Again her mind became a whirlwind. She'd fallen directly into a beast's nesting.

A moment of crickets before the snarl was repeated, louder now.

She'd fallen into a _hungry_ beast's den.

No, she'd fallen into a trap.

--

**author's note**: damn, did this take me forever. uhm. the note? yeah, idk what it said. i couldn't think of anything clever. imagination tiem for yew guize! -rainbows- btw, the witness is too traumatized to make a proper statement. i hope you all like. reviews encourage me c:

-_theKellyAffair_


	3. Olivia Vertigo

**Victim**: Olivia Vertigo

**Cause of Death**: Cave-in

**Witness Statement**:

_"It didn't collapse until I was in the clear..."_

Come Monday, everyone was whispering. Papers basically were thrown around like confetti. There was no excuse to have not read the special article about Bloor's Academy. The press started to question the conspicuous deaths. Surely, it wasn't coincidences? Weedon had testified that the school didn't have control over reckless and rebellious kids.

Manfred was indeed aware of the endowed's own growing suspicion. So much he feared they would put the media against the school. Slander Bloor's name.

Which was probably his motivation at six when he stormed into the King's Room.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THE PRESS!" He screamed. He was only addressing two people. Lysander and Charlie sat, uneasy, staring at a red-faced Manfred. The hypnotist hushed his voice into a growl, "The last thing we need is Bloor's being accused of conspiracy."

He left with a slam and the last two good endowed children exchanged glances. Talking to a reporter would've been the last thing on their minds.

They tried to get back to their studying, although the room felt tainted, different. The twins started to slide things across their desks, papers and pens they needed. The psychics would chuckle as they tortured. Everyone else ignored this nuisance.

At one point, they tossed a textbook in the direction of a new endowed. The new girl had picked it up and handed it to Charlie when he tried to retrieve it.

He was too scared to make eye contact. Could _she _be their new threat? A pen was pulled upward and held against the ceiling. A distinctive drumming started and the pen fell. Lysander glared harshly at the twin.

They stopped.

Charlie's mind became obsessed with the thought of the new girl.

Was she good or bad?

--

Olivia was determined to find out about this new endowed. That night, in the girl's dorm she approached the new girl.

"So, you're new?" The illusionist smiled, "I'm Olivia."

"Alyson," The girl muttered awkwardly.

"I heard you're endowed. Most my friends are too, so I can introduce you. Make you feel more welcome," Olivia encouraged.

Alyson shifted, moving as to debate whether to leave or not. "Uhm, are you?" She asked, uncertain of herself, "Endowed." She clarified.

"Me?" Olivia laughed lightly. "No, no. I would've been in the King's Room, it's mandatory." She explained. Alyson seemed to grow tenser. If that was even possible. "So, what's your endowment?" Olivia tried to lift the mood. Did this girl's endowment have to do with how uneasy she was?

"LIGHTS OUT!" Matron yelled and cut the lights.

"I can tell when people lie," She muttered before disappearing in the dark.

Olivia stood in shock for a moment. Was she serious? The illusionist realized she could've just blown her cover.

Her heart raced as she tried to go to sleep.

--

Emma crossed her mind as Olivia saw the butterfly land on a nearby flower. For a split moment, she wondered if it would be possible for Emma to become a butterfly. But that was an insect. Although, maybe she could pull it off. Maybe she had really escaped as a butterfly.

Unexpectedly, the butterfly came and rested on Olivia's knee. Dumbfound. The thought ran across her mind again that maybe Emma _did_ transform into a butterfly. She tried to dismiss it. But then the insect flew near Olivia's nose and then flew away, as to beckon her. She was drawn to it, fascinated. So she followed it.

The butterfly led her near the ruins before resting. Olivia became ridged. Why here? Could it be possible for Charlie or Lysander to be dead in there? She hadn't seen them all day, actually. Nervous, she went ahead of Emma. This time the flying insect followed _her._

She nearly was running down the tunnel of the ruins. Tried not to notice the objects that covered the ground. She then came across a fork in her path. She turned toward the Emma-insect.

It simply stayed, fluttering.

A daunting moment of silence passed. She called out Emma's name and the butterfly fell out of the air. Olivia yelped and reached out to catch it. When she did, she pulled it close, to look at it.

Her eyes hadn't yet adjusted, but she could see well enough. The butterfly was missing parts of its body.

I was half decayed.

Olivia screamed when she dropped it.

Her heart slammed in her chest and her palms started to sweat as the sour taste of realization struck her. This was _her _tomb. The walls began to shudder and rocks fell out of place on the ceiling. She felt them start to fall on her, the size and weight of the rocks growing.

She covered her mouth as tears flowed freely from her eyes. How foolish she had been.

Felt a sudden impact against her side before she lost consciousness.

--

Eroded ceiling of the ancient castle was the first thing she saw. Squinted from the sunlight that covered half of her face. She considered the fact she had become a ghost, doomed to haunt Bloor's forever. Olivia rolled over in an attempt to see if she could figure out what had happened. Trying to push herself up sent the feeling of pain throughout her body. She groaned, giving up on trying.

A voice called out to her, and then asked her if she need help up. Before she responded to this, someone was pulling her off the ground. It hurt a lot to stand and when she got to her feet, Olivia staggered. "Are you all right?" He grabbed her shoulders to help stabilize her.

It might have been her dreary state or just the pure change of this person that made her unable to recognize him. "I'm not dead," She mumbled, supposing he had saved her. "Uhm, thanks, uhm…"

Her savior seemed to become confused. "Asa," He filled in the blanks, sounding insulted a little.

In surprise, her knees buckled and she almost collapsed again. He caught her. She wanted to ask him something that'd been on her mind. If this was Asa, it created and supported suspicion. Emma had been attacked by an animal, right? She was too tired to ask him. Or act in any other way.

Then the thought that he'd changed onto their side hit her. After all he'd been through, it was nearly impossible to ask if he'd turned again.

"Why are you back...?" Olivia managed to breath.

"Well, I—" He never got to explain.

"OLIVIA VERTIGO!" Manfred's voice boomed.

Asa's body grew stiff as he angled himself so he wasn't easy to see. "Do you _know _what time it is?" He seemed angrier than before. The illusionist figured it was because he couldn't kill her inside the tunnels.

"Time to get a watch, _sir_," Olivia mocked, grinning. She would've then skipped up the slope, but she didn't want to leave Asa, not now. He seemed to have grown nervous.

Manfred grimaced and then asked, "And who's your boyfriend?"

He inhaled sharply before turning to face the hypnotist. "Long time, no see," The werebeast's voice was strained but he tried to keep it steady.

Manfred's black eyes flickered with shock for a split moment. He then scowled at Asa, "Get out of here." Hatred oozed off his words. "These are private grounds."

The two had once been inseparable.

"Olivia almost died," He explained, "She would've if I wasn't there."

Manfred's jaw tightened as he stood on top of the slope, glaring with his deadly eyes. "Leave," He snarled.

Asa shrugged and walked up the slope. When he had strolled passed Manfred, he looked over his shoulder to see Olivia. He waved slightly and told her, "See you later."

At that moment, to his horror, the mouth of the tunnel collapsed on her.

**author's note: soooo 8D sorta kinda long. i brought back asa because i'm COOL. figured since he'd been away he'd change. wooot. don't fret about my "o.c." she's not going to be **_**that**_** important. i just figured a new year called for a possibility of a new endowed, no? yar, read and review, it makes me euphoric and inspired c: i love you all.**

**-the kelly affair**


End file.
